


Halfway Home

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a hell of a three month mission but in a couple hours Clint, Phil and Natasha will be home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ncc1701a.livejournal.com/profile)[**ncc1701a**](http://ncc1701a.livejournal.com/) for the Christmas exchange of [](http://clint-hawkeye.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://clint-hawkeye.livejournal.com/)**clint_hawkeye**. I've used a mix of the "Reunion with a lover" and the "Natasha, Clint and Phil take care of each other". Jasper Sitwell slipped into this as well, I hope you don't mind.

  
Clint hated Bangkok. He couldn’t even say why exactly because the mission on Guadeloupe had been worse but he hated Thailand and Bangkok especially. Maybe it was the heat and humidity, maybe it was the dirt or maybe the tourists but Clint hated Bangkok.

The inside of the Quinjet was blessedly cool. Clint leaned his forehead against the wall and let out a relieved sigh. Behind him he could hear Natasha ripping open a package with plastic bottles and greedily downing them.

“Three hours until we reach the Singapore base”, Jasper announced who was flying the jet.

“Clint”, Phil said quietly and when Clint turned to him he saw that Phil was offering him a bottle of water. He was just as horribly sunburned as Clint and Natasha and his clothes just as dirty and sweat stained.

“Thanks”, Clint took the bottle and drank the water in one go.

“I’ve got sandwiches as well if you’re hungry”, Jasper told them. He sounded worried. As if he had hated it as much as Clint that a one week mission in Northern Thailand had turned into a three month crawl through jungle and the Bangkok underworld.

Natasha found them, throwing a pack each at Clint and Phil. It was egg mayo for Clint, tuna for Natasha and chocolate cream for Phil. Sometimes Jasper was just too fucking nice for this job.

“Thanks”, Jasper said dryly and Clint only realised now that he had said it out loud. He was about to say sorry when Jasper added, “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

Clint nodded in his direction because he certainly hadn’t meant it as an insult. He couldn’t even make sense of his own thoughts anymore which should be a sure sign that he should try to get some sleep. Natasha has already stretched out over the seats unwilling to waste one second of the much needed rest. Phil however leaned over a tablet, probably already typing their preliminary report.

Clint wanted to touch him, to run his fingers through Phil’s hair and kiss him until he would think of nothing else but Phil. Just because they had been on the same mission didn’t mean they actually talked or even saw each other. Clint had been Natasha’s back-up and Natasha had been Phil’s contact.

Instead he just sat down next to him.

“Hey”, he said quietly.

“Agent Barton”, Phil replied, looking up from his writing, his tone strictly professional. Not on the job, that was the adamant rule.

Right now Clint was closer than ever to breaking it. Just for a second he wanted to lean against Phil’s shoulder, to show some weakness.

“Phil”, Jasper said, “You’re not on the clock right now.”

Clint could see that he had switched to autopilot for a moment and left his seat. Then Jasper took one of the green emergency blankets from the compartment and draped it over Natasha.

“You should get a promotion”, Clint told him.

“Would that mean a higher wage or just more danger money?” Jasper asked, taking his seat again. “Because if it’s the latter I’ll refrain.”

“Who says it’s either?” Phil asked, finally switching off the tablet.

“Good thing I’m not in it for the money then”, Jasper joked. “I’ll switch off the lights in the back. If I catch you two at anything beyond first base there’ll be humiliating pictures on every computer on the Helicarrier, every single base and in an email to Stark.”

Phil laughed a little. “Understood.”

True to his word Jasper switched off the lights and Clint finally leaned against Phil, his head resting on Phil’s shoulder. The suit felt familiar under his cheek.

Phil shifted slightly so that he could wrap his arms around Clint. It was a little awkward, the seats in the Quinjet not having been designed with cuddling in mind, but still the best he had felt since the start of the mission three months ago.

“Hey”, he said quietly, entangling Phil’s hands on his stomach with his own.

“Hey”, Phil whispered back. Clint could feel the words brushing over his skin.

“Shower when we’re home?”

“First thing”, Phil promised him.

“Good, I’ve been dreaming about this.”

“Just the shower?” Phil teased him.

“Never said I was showering alone in my dreams, did I?” Clint murmured.

“What else did you dream about?”

“Do you want a complete report, sir?” Clint asked teasingly.

“Every detail, Agent Barton.”

“We’re standing in the shower. You have your arms wrapped around me just like this but without any clothes. We’re so close that no one could tell where I end and you begin. The water’s cool and it feels so good. We’re just letting it flow over us, washing everything off.” Clint swallowed against the image in his head. “I’m tilting my head and you’re kissing me. We don’t stop kissing, not even when we leave the shower. We barely make it out of the room.”

“And what happens when we make to the bedroom?” Phil asked and nuzzled the soft skin behind Clint’s ear.

“I push you down onto the bed, fuck you through the mattress until you can’t walk straight, until the only thing on your mind is me, until you know no words but my name”, Clint told him, leaning into the caress. “I leave marks on you, somewhere you can’t cover up. You leave some on me, too. They’re matching so that everyone can see who we belong to. And-“

The lights went back on. “Landing in five minutes”, Jasper announced.

Natasha blinked at them sleepily from the opposite bench. With a muffled noise she drew the blanket over her head. More than anything this was testament to how much at ease she felt here with them.

Phil disentangled himself from Clint and went over to wake Natasha up for long enough to make her put on the safety belt. Jasper had a reputation for less than stellar landings.

Less than stellar was putting it mildly. Clint still swore that he got more bruises from flying with Jasper than from all his missions combined. Although that might have been a slight exaggeration.

Or rather a big one.

“Welcome to Singapore”, Jasper announced in his best Captain Jack Sparrow imitation which earned him a mild glare from Natasha but she still took his arm when he offered.

“He’s too nice for this job”, Clint said when they stepped out into the hangar bay.

“He’s fine”, Coulson replied and leaned closer to whisper, “about that shower…”

“Yours or mine?”

“I was thinking ours”, Phil replied and took Clint’s hand to steer him to the living quarters as quickly as possible.


End file.
